


【艺特/强特】Parallel Lines 2 (ABO)

by Modori_Kita



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:54:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22771351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Modori_Kita/pseuds/Modori_Kita
Summary: 第一章在LOFTER上设定：solo歌手omega特乐队主唱beta大云公司职员alpha小云艺特大学室友 强特公司同事预警：第一次写ABO 最后BE一对三角情节有 私设有 OOC会有本章艺特自行车 强仁登场一切都算我的 请不要上升真人
Relationships: Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk, Kim Youngwoon | Kangin/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk
Kudos: 2





	【艺特/强特】Parallel Lines 2 (ABO)

“钟云呐，帮帮我……”朴正洙用尽全身力气哭喊出了这句话。金钟云见不得哥哥如此脆弱的样子，走上前握住了朴正洙的手，“我是beta，闻不到宿舍里的味道，但是我想现在空气里飘着的味道一定很好闻，正洙哥。”用笨拙的话语安慰着朴正洙，金钟云不知道面前的人到底经历了什么才会变成这样，但金钟云知道他一定很痛苦。

金钟云躺在了侧卧着的omega背后，假装会有效果一样轻轻舔舐着朴正洙脖子上的腺体。朴正洙双眼紧闭，作为一个未经人事的omega，他的心跳正在逐渐加速。“我从来没和omega有过。”金钟云从朴正洙的颈窝里抬起头来，对朴正洙耳语道，“但是别怕，不会疼的。”话音刚落，金钟云就感觉到身下的床单触觉可感受到的更加湿润了。他慢慢褪下几乎湿透的朴正洙居家睡裤，连带着里面的内裤一起。发情期居高不下的体温把omega的臀瓣也染上了粉色，处子的肉体让受不到信息素影响的beta也深深的沉醉了。身体的本能已经为omega做好了充足的准备，初次被异物进入的身体体验到了未曾感受过的快感，在beta温柔的抽送下，朴正洙迎来了人生中第一次后穴的高潮。温热的液体浇在beta的性器上，金钟云感受到了一阵舒爽，他一只手探到朴正洙的身前，握住omega脆弱的生殖器轻轻撸动，很快omega的身前也释放出了一片液体。金钟云从omega的体内退出，做了外射。

“第一次给了你，要对我负责啊。”初次经历性事的omega被快感带出了眼泪，前后都经历了高潮的朴正洙破涕为笑的跟beta开起了玩笑。金钟云看着转过身来的朴正洙笑出梨涡又梨花带雨的脸心想，好像真的沉醉了呀，不只是对这具身体，这张脸，似乎沉醉于朴正洙的一切了呢。

请了发情假期的朴正洙这段时间一直躲在宿舍里，隔三差五的就在房间里喷空气清新剂，金钟云说他就像一个被定了时的浇水机器一样。“这是beta宿舍楼，又没有人闻得到！”，在金钟云又差点被空气清新剂呛死之后，向朴正洙抱怨道。“那可不一定，我这么好闻，万一哪个鼻子灵的alpha不远万里跑过来了呢！可惜了你闻不到我这么香……”朴正洙一傲娇起来，甜美的笑容又带着梨涡一起跑了出来。不愧是被星探相中的脸啊，金钟云内心感叹，连我也被折服了。于是在当晚的乐队排练现场，金钟云开始了不停的抢拍、进错拍、忘词等一系列操作，气的那位“在朴正洙口中比金钟云帅多了”的鼓手向他扔了一副鼓棒怒吼道，“呀你小子！是谈恋爱了吗！”金钟云一愣，心想，我和正洙这算是……？

当晚回到宿舍的金钟云刚进门，发情期快要结束身体逐渐有了点力气的朴正洙就跑到门口一把圈住了他的脖子，“等你一天了呀。”，说完还轻轻啄了下金钟云的嘴唇。金钟云喜笑颜开，让朴正洙的两条腿挂在自己的腰上，抱着他往床上移动，“你小子，发情期再不结束就要被你榨干了。”朴正洙又笑的很甜，omega这才算是体会到了做人的快乐。

同样也向公司请了发情假期的朴正洙，跟公司保证说他只需要戒这一次抑制剂，下次再服用的话就没问题了。打造过无数omega明星的公司哪里会相信新人歌手朴正洙的屁话，直接安排了一位alpha经纪人给了他。“以便不时之需。”，公司这样跟他说。金英云从管理专科高中毕业之后就直接开始了工作，比朴正洙小两岁却早半年进了公司。“我可是你的前辈。”，金英云说完还顺手摸了摸朴正洙的头。朴正洙看着面前这个比自己高了半头的弟弟，身上有点胖乎乎的但是脸上却一点也看不出来，颜值颇高的此人笑起来的时候还有点像狸猫。好像并没有像想象中的一样那么抗拒这个alpha呢，朴正洙心想。

渡过发情期的朴正洙生活回到了正轨，白天在学校和金钟云一起去上几门课，下课后就跑去公司的练习室练习。金钟云也保持着一周三次的乐队排练，同时也创作了不少新曲。金英云会贴着信息素抑制贴从朴正洙打上班卡开始陪着他，练习休息的间隙会给他递吃送喝，还夸张的说可以提供按摩、陪聊等服务。“你不跟你的经纪人多说说话吗？小弟我都还不知道大明星的口味，以后怎么让您满意我这个经纪人呢。”朴正洙白了金英云一眼，打卡下班回宿舍。

金钟云对韩国的地下乐队市场越来越绝望了，自己的乐队连一份韩国摇滚厂牌的邀约都没有收到，反而收到了不少日本演出的邀请。他在一天朴正洙下班回到宿舍之后，向朴正洙吐露了他的心声，“正洙哥……如果我和乐队一起去日本，可以吗？”“当然可以啦，你去去就回吗？”，朴正洙以为金钟云只是去日本巡个演。可金钟云语重心长了起来，“我会经常回来的！日本的乐队市场比韩国好太多了，我们去巡演几次，肯定有厂牌愿意签我们的……”趁金钟云开始长篇大论之前，朴正洙赶紧竖起食指贴在了金钟云的嘴唇上，“你不上学了吗？”“我想退学，如果哥同意的话。”金钟云把他的决心告诉了朴正洙。

“那好，正好我也打算退学了。”朴正洙这样回答了金钟云。在金英云并没有什么用的帮助下朴正洙练习的越来越有起色，公司也很满意他的表现，决定让朴正洙提前半年出道来给对家推出的新人组合一击强打。其实朴正洙一开始并没有同意这个计划，天知道出道了以后会有多忙，他想跟金钟云再多相处半年。朴正洙拉住金钟云的手，“做不成室友也可以谈恋爱不是吗？”话音刚落，朴正洙便被金钟云吻住了。“不试试在发情期之外跟我做一次吗？”不给朴正洙回答的机会，金钟云直接把他推倒在了床上……

就这样，这个艺术学校里最出名的两名音乐系的学生，在风靡了校园一年半的时间之后，便双双退学了。金钟云第二天就收拾了宿舍里的行李，打算不回家直接去日本。在等金英云来接他去公司宿舍的朴正洙看了眼金钟云少的不能再少的行李问道，“呀，这些东西真的够在海外生活的吗？早知道我就先劝你回一趟家了。”“我只要把正洙哥装在我的心里，再带上我的吉他就够了。日本又不远，有时候觉得那里都不算海外呢。”金钟云肉麻的话语逗笑了朴正洙，“但是我没能及时回来的时候，如果哥需要……找一个alpha吧，别再依赖抑制剂了，身体毁了一切就都完蛋了。”

金钟云并不知道自己原本的好意带给了朴正洙多大的伤害，朴正洙发起狠来是愿意为了金钟云而使用大剂量抑制剂的人。朴正洙为了保护金钟云，也从来没告诉过公司他的存在，如果公司知道了自己的练习生在和地下乐队小有名气的主唱谈恋爱，一定会派熊一样身型的金英云来暴力强迫两人分开的。金钟云离开首尔后的第一天，朴正洙按时去公司打卡练习，但他并没意识到自己的状态有多差。在把一首钢琴独奏曲搞砸无数次之后，一直在角落默默关注着朴正洙的alpha经纪人大吼了起来，“呀！你今天干嘛呢？我可不是陪你来浪费时间的！既然决定出道了就不能有点上进心吗？！”

朴正洙这是第一次见到金英云冲他发脾气，alpha生起气来的威力是他从来没有见识过的。金英云跟朴正洙在一起的时候从来都贴着信息素抑制剂贴，生怕自己的信息素会影响到这位omega艺人，朴正洙到目前都还不知道自己经纪人的信息素是什么味道。挨了骂的朴正洙坐在钢琴面前低下了头，片刻后突然闻到了练习室里面飘起了十分熟悉的香草味儿，那是他自己信息素的味道……


End file.
